Hidden Secrets
by xFrostedxKissesx
Summary: When Amber Andreas tells her family that she is engaged, everyone is thrilled, but her mother, Pearl. Everything is going perfectly until Amber brings up the testy subject of her father. Will Pearl be able to confront her lost love of years ago?
1. Summary

**Hidden Secrets**

**By Jade Montgomery**

----------------------------

Dr. Pearl Andreas

And

Mr. and Mrs. Jack Clovis

wish to invite you to the

marriage of their daughter

Amber Jewel

to

Eric Shawn

son of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Preston

on Saturday, April 16th of

two-thousand and five

at 2 p.m.

The Dumas/Andreas Mansion

Garden District,

St. Charles Avenue,

New Orleans

Reception to follow

at the Dumas/Andreas Mansion

----------------------------

**You've been invited to the most lavish affair in all of New Orleans:**

**The wedding of the famous painter, Ruby Andreas', granddaughter:**

**Amber Andreas**

----------------------------

Read and become entranced in the story of the next generation of the Landry's..

Amber Andreas has just announced the wonderful news of her engagement to her family. Everyone is thrilled for her, especially her Grandmere Ruby who has already begun planning the huge affair. Uncle Pierre, who usually keeps to himself, is even happily becoming involved in the event. Only her mother, Pearl, is acting strangely about the upcoming wedding. Suddenly, everything is coming together so easily and quickly that everyone forgets one very important thing.

The biggest problem they must conquer.

Amber has never known her father.

Who will walk her down the aisle and give her away?

And most important of all, can her mother overcome her fears and share with Amber the dark skeletons of the family and some thrilling secrets.

Or will Amber uncover the mystery of her family through

**Hidden Secrets**

----------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of Mrs. Andrew's characters. I am just a devoted fan attempting to continue the Landry series with what I think might have happened had it been continued. However, I did create Amber Andreas in my own mind and would appreciate if everyone would respect this.

Writer's Note: If you are wondering why this page looks a bit different from other stories, I can explain. I was trying to make it look like the back cover of a V.C. Andrews novel. I hope it provide a good summary into the story and I also hope that everyone likes it.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I was younger, I would see other kids with both mothers and fathers and I would long for my own father. However, whenever I would ask Mommy questions about him she would get this distant look in her eyes. Sometimes she wouldn't say anything and just walk away from me, but other times she would simply assure me that there was nothing she could tell me about my father. It didn't take me very long to realize that remembering him made Mommy sad, and I finally stopped asking questions about the mystery man. Those questions haunted me in my dreams and in my heart until I uncovered the secrets of my family's past. Sometimes, though I wonder if maybe I'd been better off not knowing them. I would still be untouched by how cruel the world could be.

So, it is safe to say that I grew up in a sheltered home with a loving mother and grandparents that absolutely spoiled me rotten. We were the perfect family, Mommy and I, even though she was often working more than spending time with me. That doesn't mean that I was neglected, for Grandmere was always there to take care of me when Mommy couldn't. If the truth be told, I stayed at Grandmere and Grandpere's house more than I stayed at mine and Mommy's. Their home was grand and filled with many rooms to explore, so I was quite amused at their house when I was younger. Over the years, though, I came to appreciate the grand library in Grandpere's office and spent many hours reading book after book on the lounge.

There was one time I had wandered into Grandmere and Grandpere's room when in my early teens and discovered a trunk filled with pictures and paintings. I had pulled them out and scattered them all across the floor so that I could look at them all at once. I could make out pictures of her and Grandpere, Mommy, and Pierre, but there were many of whom I could not identify. I had separated them from the rest and sat them side by side. There was a picture that looked like my grandmere as a little toddler holding onto some older man's hand, but for some reason the little girl didn't remind me of Grandmere. There was a picture of Uncle Pierre with what looked to be his twin, but I couldn't understand why because I had never seen him before. I was picking up a picture of a single young man holding a little girl who was smiling brightly, when Grandmere walked in with a look of shock on her face.

"Why, Amber!" she cried out as her native tongue slipped out a little, "What on earth are you doing?"

I was so worried that I had disappointed Grandmere that I was rendered speechless. She took the picture I had been holding and glanced at it as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Grandmere," I dared to chance a question with her, "who is that man in that picture, and who is he holding."

For a while, she just stared at the picture and her eyes took on a shiny wild look. I didn't think she was going to answer me, so ashamed I began to gather the pictures up. However, Grandmere placed her hand on my wrist and sat down beside me Indian style. I remember feeling so excited at the moment. Grandmere was going to shed some insight on my family history that had mysteriously been cloaked in darkness for so long.

She sat the picture down and picked up the one of the man holding the little girl's hand. "This," she began and took a deep breath, "is my father and my twin sister, Giselle"

"How come I've never met them?" I asked with the innocent curiosity of a child.

"Well, darling, that is because the both passed on before you were born," she answered as tears welled up in her eyes, "My father passed away when I was only sixteen and my sister passed away when we were in our twenties. Your mother met her, but she was too young to remember."

"Mother," Mommy said in such a cold voice that it sent shivers down my spine, "just what are you two doing in here."

"Pearl, honey, we were just looking at some older pictures of… family" Grandmere answered guiltily.

"I thought we had discussed this already," Mommy said angrily, "I was to tell Amber about her family history when I believed she was ready."

I stood up quickly and cried out, "But, Mommy, I am ready! I want to know! I want to learn about our family!"

"You will hear our family history from me when I am good and ready to tell it to you," she answered angrily her voice loudening, "And, as of right now, I do not think you are ready to hear such things! Come along, it's time to go home."

Mommy had taken hold of my upper arm and was practically dragging me out of the bedroom doors while I cried softly at her reprimanding me and Grandmere. It was obvious that Grandmere had been shocked at the intensity of Mommy's anger towards her, because she was just sitting in the floor with this hurt look on her face, while her past still lay scattered in front of her. Mommy and I were at the door about to leave, when I heard Grandmere's soft pitter patter coming down the hall and toward us.

"Pearl, please," she begged, "Don't be angry with me. I just got caught up in old memories. All I showed her was a picture of my father and sister. Please, calm down."

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said as her anger began to cool down. She let go of me and hugged Grandmere gently for several minutes.

"Why don't you and Amber come over Sunday for dinner. I'll cook some of my famous gumbo and I'll make it up to you, okay. How's two o'clock sound?"

"That's fine Mom, but Amber and I have some things we need to do at the house today. We'll see you Sunday," Mommy answered as we left the house.

All the way home, I knew not to say a word to Mommy because she was still upset, but I couldn't help but wonder about all those pictures with people so strange to me in them, and realize that I had been so close to uncovering my family's past, so close to learning our intriguing hidden secrets.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Yes!" I almost shouted happily and hugged Eric tightly, "Yes, I will marry you!"

He picked me up off the ground and twirled me around in the air before bring me back down towards his lips. We shared a soft intimate kiss and then he placed me back down on my feet, and I remembered where we were. My cheeks flushed a bright pink color from embarrassment as I looked around at all the people staring at me and Eric. In my pure excitement, I had forgotten that we were in one of the five star restaurants of New Orleans. God, how I hoped I had not made a fool of myself, but as I looked at Eric I realized that I really didn't care what anyone else thought. I was getting married! I was going to be Mrs. Eric Shawn Preston and no one could bring me down.

"So," Eric said his deep voice sending tingles through my body, "when do we tell your parents? Do I finally get to meet my future in-laws?"

"Oh," I gasped more than spoke, "my parents…"

With all of this excitement, I had forgotten about my mother. She would surely freak as soon as she found out. I had been so afraid that she would embarrass me with all of her medical terms and scientific explanations of love that I had put off introducing Eric to her. Why, as far as she knew, I was out shopping for something! I never could talk to my mother about anything. I had always talked to Grandmere, with whom I seemed to relate more. How on earth was I going to tell my mother that I was engaged?

"Well?" Eric pressed and my frown deepened.

His face had taken on such a serious and worried look that it made me feel horrible. Here he had gone to all the trouble to set up this wonderful evening just so he ask me to be his wife and I had gone and ruined it in a quarter of a second. I would just have to deal with my mother and get it over with. I kept telling myself that I was doing it for Eric, for the love of my life, who I was going to marry.

"Oh, Eric," I said and smiled slightly, "Soon, I promise. Just give me some time and I'll set up a date for her to meet you. Okay?"

He nodded, but looked so disappointed, so I caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. That seemed to cheer him up a bit, so we both sat down to finish our dinner hopefully in peace. We were both quite for such a long time that I almost couldn't bear it. It was like he was torturing me, trying to make me feel bad and it was working. I fidgeted around a bit and noticed that everyone had gone back to their own interests. We weren't the highlight of the evening. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed him to tell me how much he loved me and that I could take however long I wanted to tell my mother, but I knew he wouldn't be like that. He was too stubborn, too set in his own ways, too spoiled by his parents as a child.

So, I finally spoke, "Eric, I promise I will tell her. I just have to find a hole in her busy schedule. She is always busy and I'm almost always alone in our apartment. Sometimes, I even stay nights with my Grandmere and she never even notices! I promise you that I will tell her as soon as I see her and then she'll definitely want to meet you."

"Great," he said enthusiastically and reached over to take a hold of my hand and squeeze it, "this is going to be the most wonderful time of our lives, Amber. I'll make sure of it!"

With that, things were back to normal. In no time, we started talking and kidding again and it looked like he was having a good time; however, in the back of my mind, I was worrying what my mother would say when I told her, and I was trying to figure out someway to put it off. She will throw a fit. I was suppose to start college in the fall, and even though I didn't really want to, Mother had made it such a big deal that I just couldn't refuse. How on earth was I going to do this?


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was about ten thirty when Eric pulled his mustang in front of mine and Mom's townhouse. All of the lights were off and the place looked a little creepy to me. It had always looked so haunting when it was empty, and that was one of the main reasons I hade spent most of my childhood at Grandpere and Grandmere's home. Their home was always warm and welcoming no matter what time of day it was. I leaned in to kiss Eric goodnight and he pulled me closer. As we shared a long passionate kiss, he let his hands wander to my breasts. It sent a shiver through my entire body and a shock of pleasure to my brain. Still yet, I pulled back and pushed his hands away playfully. He gave me an agitated look and then groaned before gripping the steering wheel.

"Good night," I said before giving him a peck on the cheek, "I love you."

With that, I stepped out of the car and headed towards my front door. I had stuck my key in the lock and was about to turn it, when someone grabbed me from behind. I gasped loudly and was about to elbow the person in the stomach when I heard Eric's laugh. He had scared me to death, but his hands slid around my sides and he pulled my backside closer to him. I gasped as I felt the hardness in his pants press against my backside, and a flickering urge ignited in my veins. I turned around and gave him a sloppy kiss and held onto his neck as he lifted me in his hands and pushed the door open with his foot. All the while, he was kissing me and I knew that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. We were at the bottom of the stairs when I heard a lamp from the living room click on and seen my mother stand up from our colonial style love seat. My senses must have been sharpened from all of the longing I had succumbed to, for I could hear her sharp intake of breath as she narrowed her eyes at me and Eric. I had finally been caught.

"Mother," I said with guilt and shame dripping from my voice, "I didn't think you were home."

She walked towards us just as Eric was putting me back down on the ground, and I could tell she was mad by looking into her clear blue eyes, the eyes that I had inherited from her, which were like windows to her true feelings. I couldn't look at her face without feeling ashamed, so I let my eyes fall to the floor. I knew she was going to explode on me, but I had no idea what she was going to say or do to Eric and that worried me. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, and I was short on breath. Still, mom stood there waiting for an explanation from me. What could I say? This guy I had never introduced her to was going to take me up to my room and make love to me. Yeah, I could see that going over real well.

"Hello, Mrs. Andreas, I'm Eric Preston," Eric introduced himself and I gasped and jerked my head up to look at him. His cheeks were a light pinkish color and I knew that he had been caught off guard and was embarrassed. Still yet, he wouldn't just tell my mother everything would he.

So, I cut him off with, "Mother, this is my friend Eric. We were just headed upstairs to…"

"I know what you two were headed up there to do," she cut me off before I could make up some sort of excuse, "Well, Mr. Preston, I think you should be leaving now."

Eric agreed and kissed me on the cheek before turning around and leaving shutting the door behind him. I heard the roar of his engine and his exhaust as he drove down the street. Now, I would have to face my mother alone. Instead of yelling at me, Mother simply shook her head and went back into the living room; but she didn't sit down. Instead she turned to me and pointed at the chair. I knew what that meant, for I had spent many a time sitting in that same spot while she lectured me about something wrong I had done. So, I sauntered over to the chair and sat down hard on it, which was also something I had been lectured on before, and awaited for Mother to explode. At first, she was quite and had her back turned to me. That confused me a little, but I had no time to think about it, because she turned around and bombarded me with question after question.

"What were you thinking, Amber? Did you think I wouldn't find out what was going on right under MY roof? Who is he? How long have you known him? Oh goodness! Is he the only one? Are there more?" her questions stung my heart like honeybees coming at me and hot tears flooded my eyes.

She made me feel so dirty, so bad. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't even begin to form the explanations in my own mind, so I sat there, my whole body numb, with my arms crossed over my chest and tears streaming down my face. I hated it when she did this. How could she be so insensitive? Hadn't she once been a young woman, herself, with raging hormones? She continued to throw question after question at me, and then lecture me about safe sex and abstinence for a little while longer. Then, she got into diseases.

"Amber, how long have you known this young man?" she asked me as worry washed all of the anger out of her face, "He could have a disease! Did you ever stop to think about that? What if you have caught that disease from sleeping with him? Oh, god, my only daughter could have AIDS!"

"All right!" I screamed as I stood up finally enraged by her antics, "You want to know? Well, then, here it is, Mother! Yes, Eric and I have sex, sometimes! I love him, and he loves me! We're getting married, too!"

I flung my engagement ring in her face and then ran stomping out of the room, up the stairs and into my bedroom making sure to slam and lock the door behind me. Once, in my room, I fell face first onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. My heart was aching at all of the horrible things and names Mother had called me. I yearned to be somewhere else, anywhere else, at the moment. I should have sent him back to his car and let it be that, but I didn't. I had wanted him as much as he had wanted me, and I hadn't paid attention to whether Mom's car had been in the driveway or not. It wasn't but a few seconds afterwards that I heard my mother's soft steps on the carpet and an even softer knock on my bedroom door.

"Amber, please unlock this door this instant," Mom pleaded with me, but I wasn't ready to talk to her about anything just yet, not after the fit she had thrown earlier.

So, I lay their sobbing into my pillow letting it muffle my cries, and waited until I heard her feet on the floor again and her bedroom door shut. I stayed like this for some time and drifted off into a deep sleep for a couple of hours. When I awoke, it was about 1:30 in the morning, and, without thinking, I got up and quietly tiptoed downstairs. I grabbed my keys from the rack beside the door and headed out to my car. Mother had obviously taken my keys out of the door because I had left them there when Eric and I had come in. I started the engine and carefully backed out into the street. Mother was a heavily sleeper and not easily stirred, yet I still kept my headlights off until I turned in the other direction of our home.

It took me about thirty minutes to reach Grandpere & Grandmere's house, but I managed despite the state I was in. I parked in the rear so that no one would be able to see my car and headed for the back door to the kitchen. It took me a moment to find the right key, and I unlocked the door and entered as quietly as I could. I slid my shoes off at the side of the door and walked barefoot across the cold linoleum, hoping that I wouldn't wake up Ms. Landau, Grandpere & Grandmere's only servant and a superstitious woman at that. Grandmere had always had this thing about superstitions, and I'm not saying I don't believe in the things she does, but Mother Grandpere always thought her crazy when it came to that kind of thing.

I tiptoed up the stairs and into my bedroom, which had been Grandmere's & Mommy's bedroom before. The room had never changed much and everything was antique and beautiful. There were a pair of French doors that had connected to the room across from this one, but I had never been in there, and it had always been locked. I sat my keys down on the nightstand and pulled out one of my nightshirts I kept here before pulling down the covers and sliding under them. Of course, I couldn't sleep, so I just lay there for a couple of hours before deciding to go downstairs. I went to Grandpere's study for a while and read in the chaise lounge before heading downstairs to the sitting room. At first, I had been surprised to see Grandmere sitting in there all by herself, but she didn't seem to be all that surprised to see me.

"Hello, darling," she said and I went to give her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Hi Grandmere Ruby," I answered her and smiled weakly as she ran her fingers over my tousled dark hair.

We sat in silence for a long time just staring ahead of us, watching the night turn to dawn, before long though, Mom would know where I was and would be coming for me. She would cause a scene and probably yell and Grandmere for taking my side. So, I figured, I might as well tell Grandmere so she would know what was going on.

Tears began to fill my eyes and slide down my cheeks as I looked at Grandmere and began to tell her, "Oh, Grandmere, I've made such a mess of things!"

She took me in her arms and held me tightly kissing the top of my head. She urged me to begin with her loving and understanding green eyes, and so I told her about Eric proposing and Mother catching us and the fight we had had. She listened without saying anything as if she were simply lending an ear, and when I was finished she hugged me once more before telling me what she thought.

"Oh, darling," she said in such a soft caring voice it made my heart stop aching a bit, "I know you must feel embarrassed and ashamed, but you have to speak with your mother. She loves you, you know that, but she just has problems expressing it sometimes. She has always had her head stuck in those medical books of hers, and you know that she seems to think the same way about everything. Still yet, she is your mother, and it's hard raising a child on her own, I suppose, in today's world."

I nodded and lowered my head letting my dark locks fall down so that they would cover my face. Leave it to Grandmere to say the same things Mom had said only in a more caring and understanding tone, a tone that would make me realize what a silly mistake it had been to just run off and not talk to Mom. She was so wise and always knew exactly what to say to get me back on the right track.

"Now, Amber, honey," she said after a moments silence, "why don't you go back upstairs and go back to bed? I'll call your mother and tell her that you're here, and will talk about your talk of marriage proposals some more in the morning."

"I love you," I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs to get a couple of hours of sleep.

I knew I would need them, for tomorrow was going to be a very trying day, and I needed all the rest I could get, even if it was a couple of hours, to face my mother once again. I just hoped that Grandmere would be able to calm her down a bit before she got to me.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Despite my effort to get a few hours of sleep in, all I managed to do was lie in bed and toss and worry about the impending confrontation with my mother. I was still a little upset about some of the accusations she had thrown at me, but my temper had calmed a bit and I felt a little foolish for leaving like I had. In all honesty, however, I figured that she probably hadn't even realized I was gone until Grandmere had called her. Now, she was sure to be in such a rage and I wished I could just crawl under the covers, close my eyes, and never wake up. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Mom, but the chances of that happening were looking very slim.

I finally got up about six thirty and made my way to the bathroom hoping to maybe get a chance to relax in the bathtub for a little while. The warm water was soothing and loosened up my tense body. I submerged my whole body underwater for a few seconds and just lay there with my eyes closed trying to figure out how to deal with the problems that had reared their ugly heads in my direction. If only Mom had been working late like she usually does, or if I had just told Eric no, none of this would be happening. Since there was really nothing I could do to change what had been done, I just wanted to stay in hiding all day; but, I knew better than that. Grandmere, although she loved and cared for me, would never let me hide from my problems. So I finished bathing and got out of the tub.

Within an hour, I was dressed and ready to go downstairs. I didn't know whether or not Mom had to work today, but it didn't really matter right now anyway. If she didn't have to work, she would probably still be in the bed for another hour or so. So, with that knowledge, I headed downstairs and to the dining room where breakfast was sure to be waiting on me. Ms. Landau was a wonderful cook with many Cajun recipes. I just loved to eat her homemade meals whenever I spent time here over the years. When I entered, the dining room, the first person I saw was Grandfather reading his newspaper. As usual he was dressed in a pressed dark blue suit with a tie and the whole nine yards. Sometimes, when I was younger, I would think that Grandfather took more time getting ready than Grandmere.

"Hello, princess," he said warmly and his face lit up as it always did when he greeted me, "I didn't know you stayed here last night. Surely, Ruby would have told me, so I could have spent some time with you."

"Oh, it's not Grandmere's fault, Grandfather," I quickly interjected, "I kind of surprised her with my visit last night. I think you were already in bed."

Before he could speak anymore, Grandmere came into the room and his attention went straight to her. It was obvious that they were still very much in love, and I couldn't help but smile at them both looking fresh and years younger than their actual age. I hoped that Eric and I could be that happy together when we were grandparents ourselves. Grandmere sat down across from me and beside Grandfather and reached out for his hand. They squeezed hands for a brief moment and then began to eat their breakfast. I was already gobbling down my breakfast with no charm or etiquette whatsoever, when Grandmere finally spoke to me.

"You're mother called a little earlier this morning, darling," she said rather nonchalantly as to throw Grandfather off, I'd assumed, "she said that she would be over around ten this morning."

I stopped eating for a second and I'm sure my face had turned a little pale, for Grandfather was looking at me with curiosity written all over his face. I nodded quickly and began to pick at my food instead of eating. I didn't want Mom to come over so early, but it didn't look like she had given me any choice. My mind raced trying to think of some way to get out of seeing her today. I could just up and leave before she gets here, but I didn't want to disappoint Grandmere like that. What if I just went to visit Eric at his home? They couldn't say anything about that? Then, again, what if Mom found out his address and tracked me down? No, as much as I hated it, the best thing to do would be to stay around and get this whole ordeal over with.

"Your Grandpere and I," Grandmere started purposely aggravating Grandfather by calling him grandpere, "have some errands to run that will most likely take up most of the day, so you'll be here by yourself for a while, dear."

Great, now I would have to deal with Mom on my own. Maybe she had calmed down some now. I could always hope. I excused myself from the table and headed back up to my room, where I picked up the phone and called Eric. He answered and my heart did flip-flops at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Eric," I said softly trying not to sound to upset or worried, but there was no doubt he could tell something was up.

"What is it, babe?" he asked me right off the bat, "You sound like something's bothering you. Did your Mom get too upset last night after I left?"

I burst into tears and tried my best to keep my voice steady as I answered his question, "No, we didn't get into it too bad," I lied, "I just came to spend some time with my grandparents."

He sighed and I knew that he knew I was lying to him. I mean, what girls mother wouldn't be upset after finding her daughter almost in the act of premarital sex, and with a boy that her daughter had never bothered to introduce to her before. About that time, I heard the front doorbell ring and I knew that my Mother was here. I could pretend I didn't hear it and just ignore her. Maybe she'd go away.

"Listen, my Mom is here," I told Eric, "I've got to go I'll talk to you later."

"I love you," he said to me before I slammed the receiver down and headed for the front door.

This was going to be bad, but I might as well get it over as soon as possible.


End file.
